The present invention relates to inverters for generating alternating current (AC) power, and in particular, to a universal AC inverter capable of providing high-quality AC power for both linear and non-linear loads.
Generators are commonly used to convert mechanical energy to electrical energy. In particular, generators are often-times coupled to machines such as diesel engines or similar types of engines. The mechanical energy provided by the diesel engine is provided to the generator, which converts the mechanical energy to an alternating current (AC) output. One of the drawbacks associated with a typical AC generator, particularly for high-power applications, is the prohibitive size and weight of components necessary to generate the high-power output. In addition, a typical AC generator is designed to generate an output voltage at a defined magnitude and frequency. To generate an AC output of a different magnitude or frequency, an entirely separate AC generator would be required, adding significantly to the overall size and weight of components necessary to generate the desired AC outputs.